


the road to nowhere and everywhere

by aaxbbxx



Series: Written in The Stars • ASTRO oneshots [11]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, i swear they are the parents of the group, idk they give off that vibe, soft myungjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaxbbxx/pseuds/aaxbbxx
Summary: “I was thinking...” This was the reason why he was deemed the slow rapper, when he talks, he might as well take the whole day. “We should go on a roadtrip.”main: myungjin





	the road to nowhere and everywhere

Jinwoo shifted on the couch, saying a quiet “sorry” to Myungjun when the eldest whined at being moved from his laying position. Jinwoo slipped his hands in Myungjun’s messy hair and soothingly ran through it to appease his boyfriend, and when MJ did, he smiled.

 

The dorm was quiet, a rare occurance especially since everyone was in the dorm. Eunwoo was in his room studying god knows what else and Bin was-he took a look at their shared room to see it open and very empty-probably with Eunwoo. The two youngest were in their room too, giggles slipping out every once in a while, but he noticed it had become silent for awhile-he peeked over the couch to the direction of the opened bedroom and he smiled seeing Rocky petting the hair of a sleeping Sanha. Everyone was paired off and Jin Jin mused that he had definitely saw this coming.

 

From the get go, there was a connection between each of them and themat was the sole reason why all members of astro just clicked. However, there was a certain bond between certain members that just stood out. The very first time he saw Bin and Eunwoo together, he bet on when they woud get together. When he noticed the way Rocky paid close attention to the maknae, he made a promise that those two would end up together no matter what. Meeting MJ was something he didn’t make a bet or a promise about, because he couldn’t even think when he first encountered one Kim Myungjun, but he knew this boy-man-would change his life forever.

 

They had a week off from their hectic schedules and it was their first day of the week. Jin Jin was surprised how everyone opted to stay home instead of going out. Usually, everyone had their own thing to do and just leave and meet other people or do some errands or even shopping, but he guesses the rest of the members, just like him, thought that staying in was a better idea this time around. Now that Jin Jin thought about it, it would be the perfect time to bring his idea up to MJ.

 

“Myungjunnie~” he quietly cooed and he gave a gunmy smile when MJ opened his eyes and looked up at him blearily. “Hullo.”

 

“Hmm...hi.” MJ said smacking his lips together and blinking away the sleep in his eyes. “What is it?”

 

“I was thinking...” This was the reason why he was deemed the slow rapper, when he talks, he might as well take the whole day. “We should go on a roadtrip.”

 

Jin Jin had this idea one day and he decided it would be on his bucketlist. That day had come and granted him the opportunity to check that off the list. He forgot why he had the thought of going on a roadtrip but he decided that it would be a memorable experience that he’d want to share with the rest, especially his dubious boyfriend in front of him.

 

MJ stared at him for a moment as Jin Jin waited with bated breath for his boyfriend’s reaction.

 

“Are you joking?”

 

Jin Jin pouted down at his boyfriend’s look. “Of course not! I’m totally serious!”

 

When MJ deemed that he was in fact serious, his boyfriend smiled at him fondly. “Okay then...where should we go?”

 

Jin Jin wiggled excitedly and MJ decided it was time to sit up from his position to sit beside Jin Jin instead, the latter facing him immediately.

 

“So I was thinking, we don’t really have time to make it long so the nearest one would be Boryeong. We can just have a day trip and spend a night or two.”

 

This must have been the fastest Jin Jin has talked and MJ looked on at how animate he was soeaking and he can’t help but laugh at his boyfriend. Jin Jin stopped talking to look at him in question.

 

MJ shook his head. “It’s just...you really thought this through huh?” When Jin Jin nodded excitedly, MJ sighed and gave him a smile. He could never really say no to this amazing and selfless man, who always put everyone above him. MJ thinks it’s time that they do something for him. “Okay, let’s go then.” MJ stood up and gestured with his hand.

 

Jin Jin blinked up at him. “...really?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Now?”

 

MJ nodded his head and Jin Jin smiled and immediately stood up to grab the other man in a hug, yelling out “thank you thank you thank you” while MJ laughed as he returned the embrace.

 

“Hyung?” A confused Rocky pulled the two out of their celebration. They separated and looked at the young rapper, with a sleepy Sanha blinking his eyes at them.

 

“We’re going on a road trip!” Jin Jin exclaimed before running over to Eunwoo’s room and knocking on the door screaming, “YA! GET OUT PACK UP ROAD TRIP!” Then he proceeded to run to his and Bin’s bedroom to presumably pack up.

 

MJ looked on fondly, usually he was the one that was the hyper but then again so was Jin Jin when he felt like it.

 

“Hyung? What’s happening?” MJ turned his head towards Sanha, noting the maknae had wrapped his arms around his shorter boyfriend from behind and had his chin hooked on Rocky’s shoulder to stare at the eldest confused.

 

“We’re going on a road trip.” MJ walked towards them and pushed past the two to get in the bedroom to find his bag so he could start packing.

 

“Right now?” Rocky asked incredelously.

 

MJ nodded. “Yes! So go and pack up! We’re going to Boryeong.”

 

Suddenly, a scream pierced the air and MJ snapped his head towards Sanha and Rocky, the latter covering his ears as he glared up at his tall boyfriend.

 

“WE CAN GO TO THE BEACH!!” Then Sanha was in a flurry as he went about the room, muttering to himself about things he needed to bring.

 

MJ shook his head at the scene before turning back around to finish packing.

 

“Ya Sanha!” Rocky raised his voice, and MJ could hear the small “sorry hyung” that Sanha let out.

 

In the other side of the dorm, two very confused boys stared at Jin Jin who had a backpack on one shoulder and a duffle bag on the other.

 

“Excuse me what now?” Eunwoo asked while Bin echoed the same thing, though he looked more excited at the prospect.

 

Jin Jin shooke his head impatiently, never losing his smile. “We’re going on a roadtrip. Me, you and you, MJ, Sanha, Rocky.”

 

Eunwoo waved his hand. “I get that...but why?”

 

Bin slapped Eunwoo’s shoulder before leaving Eunwoo’s room to his. “Does there have to be? C’mon minnie, go pack up.”

 

Jin Jin grinned at the look on Eunwoo’s face. “You heard your boyfriend, pack up.” Then he left to go to the kitchen to find snacks to bring. Although they could always make pit stops, that’s the point of the road trip, not having time constraints. Then again they all had big appetites.

 

Eunwoo still didn’t look convinced but he shrugged and went to get his back pack.

 

Awhile later, everyone was packed though it didn’t go as smoothly-“where’s my toothbrush?” “Who stole my bag?” “Sanha stop eating!”-but they were ready.

 

Jin Jin grinned as he slipped inside the driver’s seat ,after getting off the phone with Noh manager-nim, and he looked back towards the members at the back of the car. “We’re all clear!”

 

The chorus of “Yeah” was loud and Jin Jin laughed before he started the car. MJ patted his thigh and he immediately slipped his hand in his boyfriend’s to hold. Thank goodness for automatic cars and co-pilot settings.

 

“Hyung, are we stopping over for food?” Jin Jin heard Sanha call out, a series of murmurs following from the rest.

 

Jin Jin looked at MJ and gave him an exasperated look to which MJ shrugged at.

 

“We haven’t even left yet...”

 

“But we’re hungry.” Eunwoo and Bin whined, perfectly in sync.

 

“Please hyung!” Rocky exclaimed as Sanha nodded at him from his rearview mirror.

 

Jin Jin sighed. “Is this what it’s like to have kids?”

 

“They are worst because they actually talk back and not afraid to do so.” MJ said laughingly as Jin Jin pulled out of the dorm, heading to the nearest food shop.

 

 

Half an hour later, they were back on the road, after getting food-“Sanha you can’t buy anymore than that!”-with more snacks than they left with.

 

“I swear Sanha, you eat more than Eunwoo now.” Jin Jin said as he eyed the maknae at the back.

 

“I need to eat to build muscles hyung!” Came the muffled reply, mouth filled with food.

 

“What you need is to build your brain.”

 

Jin Jin felt like this was dejavu, which probably was. MJ cackled beside him.

 

“Like an ostrich, such a small brain for such a tall boy.” MJ said in between fits of laughter.

 

“Ya, if you build anymore muscles, I’ll have to compete with you.” Rocky’s quiet voice interjected, and Jin Jin could laugh at the seriousness of it.

 

“Don’t worry, Rocky, no one has thighs like you.” Eunwoo reached behind and patted said body part.

 

“Aigoo, Sanha’s grown up now, it’s so sad.” Bin said as he fed more chips in his mouth.

 

“Oh no, Bin’s at it again, he’s getting so emotional.” MJ called out.

 

“Why wouldn’t I? When I first met him he was shorter than Jin Jin-hyung!” Bin yelped as he hit head on the window when he moved. “Ouch.”

 

The rest of the members laughed at him and Jin Jin smiled at the care free way everyone was feeling. The rest of the trip was filled with story telling and laughter, but as soon as it hit the one hour mark, one by one the rest of the members had fallen asleep and Jin Jin smiled fondly at the little snores Bin and Sanha were letting out while Rocky and Eunwoo slept soundly, arms around their boyfriends.

 

“Hmmm, we haven’t had one of these in a long time huh?” Jin Jin glanced at MJ briefly to see the older one looking back at the four younger members.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

MJ shifted in the seat to look back towards the front. “We haven’t really been in the same car for awhile. Since we had to go in two groups now, for security reasons.” MJ sighed but smiled nontheless. “I just miss everyone together.”

 

Jin Jin agreed with that whole heartedly. He missed those moments too. As he looked up in the mirror that reflected his fellow members, his family, he realized just how much he really did miss it.

 

“I know what you mean...it’s different now...”

 

MJ only hummed and Jin Jin reached over and grabbed his hand and enclosed it with his own and pulled it to rest on his lap.

 

“We’ll just have to do this more often then.” MJ grinned at that and he nodded in response.

 

They may not go on road trips as often as they would like, but Jin Jin was determined to have them all make new memories again, even if that just meant pushing the rest in the car to go to the store.

 

“Baby...”

 

Jin Jin hummed in question.

 

“Do you ever just think of going somewhere..like with no destination in mind. Just leave one day and just drive.”

 

Jin Jin frowned in thought. He never really thought about any of that, he was too busy thinking of work and schedules, he never had the time to think about just going somewhere and leaving behind the rest of them.

 

“Not really, I mean...I never had an idea of just up and leaving to go anywhere or nowhere.”

 

“I did. A lot.”

 

“Yeah? Tell me.”

 

MJ shifted closer to Jin Jin, his seat not really making it easy as they were in a car, and he spoke softly. “Sometimes I get this urge to just go somewhere, anywhere, just to get away from everything. Sometimes it just gets too much, the pressure and the hectic schedules and the urge to get away feels stronger.”

 

Now that Jin Jin thought about it, he didn’t have that urge to leave, instead he had the urge to just hide and try to be invisible, hoping he could rest for one moment.

 

“But then I think about you guys, and the urge is less. I can’t just leave without all of you, it’s like something would be missing if it were so.”

 

Jin Jin smiled and brought MJ’s hand to his mouth and pressed a soft kiss there. They both looked to the mirror when they heard a scuffle from behind-one of the members moving in their sleep- before exchanhing smiles.

 

“You know, wherever you go, I’ll always follow you.” Jin Jin uttered the words softly and MJ’s heart skipped a beat.

 

MJ leaned over and pressed the co-pilot button-the highway, luckily free of cars-before bringing Jin Jin’s head down for a quick but sweet kiss. When they pulled away he whispered a quiet, “I love you.”

 

Jin Jin pressed the co-pilot again to go back to manual and again he brought MJ’s hand to his lips, word softly spoken into the skin, “I love you more.”

 

As the car quieted down, just the breathing-and the snores of the other members-heard, both MJ and Jin Jin knew that no matter what road they take, they would always be together no matter what (and if the rest would be there too, then that’s an added bonus, maybe they could just claim the four as their kids).

**Author's Note:**

> idk but like i love myungjin being soft, it’s like a weakness
> 
> Say hi to me on [twitter](%E2%80%9Ctwitter.com/aaxbbxx%E2%80%9D)


End file.
